


(can your heart) be mine?

by internalunrest



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Homophobic Language, M/M, Racist Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internalunrest/pseuds/internalunrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn & Liam meet outside of a club. Some asshole comes through to pick a fight and Liam watches as the small, gorgeous stranger takes care of the asshole in question. Liam like the assertiveness a little bit too much, probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> That was a shit description I'm sorry. Please enjoy!

Louis is nowhere to be found. Well, nowhere to be found by Liam, anyway. He's probably managed to snag that bartender on a break and finally (it's been weeks of flirting and over-tipping, okay, Liam is sick of it) convinced the guy to - to do what, Liam isn't sure. Harry doesn't seem like the type to hook up in the toilets of the pub where he works, but Liam is no stranger to the persuasive powers of one Louis Tomlinson. If the two boys _are_ in the toilets, well, Liam isn't going to subject himself to seeing something he really doesn't want to see. He pops his head out through the side door to the alley, deciding to give a cursory glance for his lost mate. He doesn't see Louis' light hair or that obnoxious shirt he'd been wearing, but he steps out into the alley anyway. It's actually quite cool outside, which feels amazing against the collection of sweat that has accumulated on Liam's body during the past solid hour he's spent dancing. 

There's another lad outside, leaning against the brick wall opposite the door, who glances up momentarily but puts his focus back on the ground after only a short beat. He's smoking, which makes Liam crinkle his nose just a bit. It isn't his favorite habit in a bloke, but the guy is exceptionally cute. Thin, tattooed fingers wrap leisurely around the cigarette, pull it away just enough for long tendrils of smoke to curl up from pink lips surrounded by dark stubble. Liam gives his head a little shake, stepping away from the door a bit so he can lean against the wall without standing face to face with the other man. He leans his head back against the rough brick and turns his eyes up, admiring the stars that he can see in the visible strip of sky between the two buildings that form the alley. The music inside is loud and thumping, making Liam reconsider his earlier notions about leaving. He sort of wants to go back in and dance again. He'll be sore in the morning, but it's always so much fun at the time. Hell, maybe he'll even pull tonight. He's a bit too picky, though, and he hasn't really cleaned his apartment in a while. Too long ago for him to have any company. He could leave the lights off, he supposes, though that really takes all the fun out of it if you ask him. The toilets aren't his favorite, though, he's never like having to be so intimate in such a public-

His thoughts are cut off when he's distracted by foot steps crunching against the loose gravel on the pavement of the alley. The man is moving at a relaxed pace, heavy boots clunking a bit, like the guy doesn't care enough to set his feet down at a reasonable speed, instead just letting them drop. He isn't dressed like he just came from the club, which would make sense, seeing as he came in from the street as opposed to the actual door of the place. He must be passing through. Or lost. Or maybe security, Liam thinks. The guy is a bit thick, some visible muscle rippling under his t-shirt. He stops about two feet away from the guy smoking, a sneer on his face. He hasn't looked at Liam, yet, though it might be because Liam's a bit farther into the alley, where it isn't as well lit from the light of the street. 

The front door of the club must open momentarily, because the thumping gets louder and loud voices fill the air right as the newcomer says something. The tattooed Guy doesn't say anything, nor does he look up. He takes another slow drag, setting his shoulders back a fraction. 

"Hey, I'm fuckin' talkin' to you," says the guy with the boots. He sounds like a dickhead. Liam's a bit drunk, he'll admit, and it's like he's watching a movie, curious as to what will happen but feeling somewhat removed from it.

Tattoos lifts his head, focusing his eyes on the other man, though he doesn't say anything. He does flick his cigarette to the ground, though, absentmindedly stepping on it with the toe of his shoe. 

Dickhead sneers, huffing out a loud and obnoxious laugh. "What, you think you're too good to talk to me? Or are you just stupid?" he asks, leaning in a bit toward Tattoos. Though he is a handful of centimeters taller than the other boy, it doesn't seem to faze the smaller lad, who quirks an eyebrow in response. "You like dick, hmm? That why you're outside this fag bar?"

Liam clenches his fists a bit at that, though he's completely unaware of the gesture. He takes a deliberate breath in through his nose as Tattoos straightens up, holding the other mans gaze. "You're outside this bar, too," he points out. His voice is clipped at the end of his words, his accent very different from Liam's own. It sounds like honey if Liam's honest.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Dickhead splutters, stepping in to keep the smaller man backed against the wall. "You don't know who you're talking to, you Paki faggot." He lifts his arm as if he's going to reach for the other boy's throat. Liam steps forward on autopilot, ready to help, but in the blink of an eye, Dickhead is on the ground. Liam stops in the middle of the alley, staring in wonder. 

Tattoos doesn't seem like he'd be able to do much in a fight, but right now he's got his knee between Dickhead's shoulder blades, his hand holding the side of the man's face to the ground. "I fucking _said_ ," he hisses, voice low and dark, "you're outside this bar too. I think you like cock, and you like to be an arsehole to people who can admit that they do. It's a bit pathetic, like. Hanging out around gay bars just to come talk some shit. And this Paki faggot," he spits on the ground right next to the man's face, "doesn't appreciate your attitude." He must put more pressure on his knee, because the man on the ground gives a wet cough, his legs kicking out a little. "Now get out of my face you piece of shit."

The moment he lets go, the man is up and walking quickly from the alley, one hand wiping dirt and gravel off of the side of his face that was pressed to the pavement. Liam is still standing, dumbfounded. Tattoos lights another cigarette and leans back against the wall like he had been before, rolling his shoulders once before settling in. He looks like nothing happened. When Liam doesn't move for another moment, he gets a quirked eyebrow for his trouble.

"What?" the guy bites out, like he thinks maybe Liam has something to say, maybe to add to the last intruders sentiments. 

Liam means to say something, maybe along the lines of "what an arse" or "that was sick" but what comes out instead, much to Liam's disbelief, is "That was so hot." He cringes and steps back, swaying a little from all the beer in his system. "Sorry," he mumbles, backing right into the wall until he can't anymore. "Sorry, oh my God. I didn't mean, like, what he said, I meant what you did, that was -" he clears his throat, repeats for the third time, "sorry."

Tattoos watches him curiously for a second, before offering a tiny smile. He looks like maybe he's laughing on the inside. Liam can't decide if this is good because that smile is to _die_ for, or bad because _this hot bloke is laughing at him._ He doesn't have time to come to a conclusion, because the other lad blows out a breath of smoke and offers, "I'm Zayn."

"Zayn," Liam repeats, and he's consciously aware of how much sexier it sounds coming from Tatt-, no, _Zayn's_ mouth. "Um, Liam. Me. I'm Liam. Payne." Fucking hell, when did Liam become so incompetent? He's usually way smoother than this, has no trouble flirting, but he can't even seem to get past introductions without sounding like a bumbling idiot. 

Zayn does let out a small laugh, then, and it's like music to Liam's ears. It's soft and honest and his eyes look amused, and it might be at Liam's expense but he thinks he's okay with that, really. "Nice to meet you, Liam Payne. Sorry about that, I guess," he offers, waving a hand as if to say 'that whole altercation'.

"No! No, you're good, not your fault," Liam argues, watching the movements of Zayn smoking, thinking he might like to be that cigarette. Okay, that's definitely Drunk Liam thinking, but whatever. "You were, like, it was-"

"Hot?" Zayn asks, and he's really making fun of Liam now, eyes bright and lips stretched across his face in a small grin. Liam just nods dumbly, before breaking out into a barking laugh at himself. He can feel a flush climbing his neck and making a home on the tops of his cheeks. He offers another sorry, this one quiet, embarrassed. Zayn shakes his head and steps forward, dropping the cigarette and stepping on it like he had done earlier. "S'okay, mate. You are too. Hot, that is." He punctuates this statement by raking his eyes slowly down Liam's body and back up to his eyes. He's got a satisfied smirk on his face when their gaze meets once again, and Liam feels all the breath leave his lungs instantly. 

His blush grows deeper, and he mutters a quick "fuck," before stepping in close toward Zayn. He has to tip his head down to hold eye contact, because Zayn is shorter than him, but he can't say that a height difference doesn't turn him on even more. Zayn pulls his own lower lip in with his teeth, and it's a bit darker pink when he releases it. Liam can't look away. Zayn huffs and rolls his eyes.

"Come on, then," he says, before bringing his hand up to cup the back of Liam's head and pressing their lips together in a searing kiss that leaves them both gasping for air by the end of it.


	2. Chapter 2

There's a loud thrumming in Zayn's ears, blocking out all sound except for the tiny grunts that Liam's making into his mouth. He can't think, can't fucking _think_ , doesn't even realize he's grabbed the collar of Liam's shirt and pulled until he feels cold bricks against his back, digging into his shoulder blades where they jut out from his wandering hands. Zayn is trying to- trying to- he doesn't even fucking _know_ , okay, he's just scrabbling at Liam's sturdy shoulders, panting heavily into his mouth as their tongues move heatedly against one another. 

He only understands that he's essentially trying to climb the other man like a tree when Liam's thick hands reach underneath his thighs and hoist him up. Zayn whimpers as his legs wrap around his waist, the wall scratching against his lower back where his top has ridden up and his jeans have slipped down thanks to the new position. Liam's holding him up completely but he doesn't feel close enough, and Zayn feels like he might honestly die if he doesn't get more. Of what, he isn't sure, until he bites down hard on Liam's bottom lip, sucking the warm skin none too gently. This causes Liam to fucking _growl_ , low in his throat, and press his entire weight into Zayn's body. Crushed between the man's sturdy muscles and the unforgiving brick wall, Zayn finally feels as though he can take in a deep breath. He's still horny as all fuck, but this is good, getting better with every moment. Quickly, they each get with the program and begin grinding their hips together in a way that's far too filthy for this public alley, but he can't stop. He wants to do something, anything, _everything_ , and he doesn't care who sees them. 

Liam, though, can apparently form coherent thought through the haze of lust between them, and it's after running the warm, wet tip of his tongue over the shell of Zayn's ear that he asks, voice deep, "You wanna go somewhere, baby?" Zayn can only nod quickly, eyes squeezing shut at the onslaught of images his mind has just provided him, given the though of Liam in a private area, naked, all for him. When he's lowered to the ground, he whines, tipping his head forward to nip at the crook of the other boy's neck where it meets his shoulder. "Fuck," Liam mutters, his head tipping to the side for a moment before he shakes himself and steps back. "Can you make it 'til we get somewhere?" He looks into Zayn's eyes, searching for clarity in this heavy situation. As he does it, though, he palms Zayn's cock through his jeans, and said cock twitches, blurting out a thick drop of pre-come. "My flat's but a few blocks away."

Zayn knocks his head back against the wall for a moment and closes his eyes, breathing deeply in an attempt to pull himself together. "Yeah," he assents, and fuck does his voice sound wrecked already. "Yeah, I can make it, fuck," he hums, raking his eyes over the body of the gorgeous man standing before him, not for the first time tonight. "Want you."

~

Within twelve minutes, Liam is unlocking his door with trembling hands, Zayn plastered to his back. The walk (taken at a brisk pace) really only took about five minutes, but Zayn was told to wait while Liam found the friend he came with and told him he was leaving. Zayn honestly hadn't been sure he'd make it out of the club without coming in his pants, thought that even the slightest brush of his hand across his cock through his tight jeans would send him over the edge, but he'd taken deep breaths until he calmed down.

The door clicks, alerting Zayn that it's been successfully unlocked. Before it's even truly open, he's pushing against Liam's back, urging him into the apartment. He doesn't even know what he wants to do first, really, but the decision is made for him when he's suddenly pressed against the inside of the door, Liam's hands outlining his hips and holding him still. If he slumps a little at the assertive touch, groaning inwardly, well, who can blame him. He likes getting manhandled a little.

Zayn watches in interest as thick fingers work to get his belt open. As soon as this is done, his trousers are being unzipped and pushed roughly down to his ankles. Liam has wide eyes as he looks at the wet area on the front of Zayn's pants, where his cock has been leaking steadily for a while now. When he leans forward and starts mouthing at the head through the thin fabric, Zayn sucks in a whoosh of air through his teeth, one of his hands dropping to sink into Liam's soft hair.

"Can't wait to taste you," Liam says, and his voice is so low and so earnest that Zayn has to tug sharply on the golden locks between his fingers.

"Get on with it, then," he means to say in a biting tone, though it comes out more pleading and desperate. He finds that he doesn't care too much.

Liam just smiles a tiny smile, one that Zayn might miss if he wasn't watching the other man so closely. Big hands reach to push his shirt up his belly, and then Liam's tongue is tracing the line of skin just above the waist of his pants. His hips stutter forward a bit, but he manages to hold himself completely still as he watches Liam gently pull on his briefs using only his teeth. He lets go when only the top half of Zayn's cock is out, flushed dark and standing out in contrast against his golden tummy. He reaches out his tongue, laving it over the head where the skin in shiny and wet.

Zayn's knees almost give out at the moan Liam gives in response to the taste. He tries to keep his breathing steady, keep himself upright, and he's busy focusing on that while Liam wrenches his pants the rest of the way own and swallows his cock down like nothing. _"Ngh,"_ he grunts, hand reaching lower to scratch at the soft skin at the back of Liam's neck. The boy's head bobs eagerly, sinful mouth tight and hot around Zayn's throbbing cock. He feels like he's been hard, aching for release for _hours_ , though if he thought about it he could probably understand that the thought is a bit of an exaggeration. He watches as pink lips move along his length, keeping a steady pace to bring him closer to his orgasm.

This isn't going to take long at all.

"Liam," he voices the boys name with a tone of awe that he can't control. His breath is coming quickly, little puffs of air that leave him feeling breathless. "Feel so good." Liam takes this encouragement and runs with it, moving faster, making sure to tongue at the head when he pulls back. "Close, baby, _fuck,_ " Zayn groans, and he's pouring out words but he can't really make out what they are, just knows that they're filthy, thinks like 'so hot, babe,' and 'look at you taking my cock,' and 'wanna taste me, yeah? want me to come for you?'

Large hands move to grab Zayn's ass, one cheek in each palm, and he's being pulled off the door and deep into Liam's mouth. _"Li, fuck, Lee-yum,"_ he grunts, and he feels his cock twitch as he begins to come down the other man's throat. Liam doesn't relent, holding himself down on Zayn's cock until it's spent and he's swallowed everything. 

When he pulls off, he glances up at Zayn, dazed and still breathless from what he's just done. Seeing pink, raw lips and glazed eyes, Zayn takes one filling breath before he drops down to the floor, tugging at Liam's clothes.

"Off, _off_ ," he growls, using one hands to push up Liam's shirt and the other to work at the button of his trousers. Liam strips himself of his top and lifts his hips when necessary, helping the other boy to disrobe him. Once he's fully naked, Zayn pulls his own shirt over his head and tosses it to the side. It hits the wall and softly lands on the floor, but neither of the two seem to care. Zayn lets his eyes roam freely, his hands tracing afterward as he takes in Liam's gorgeous body. He runs his blunt nails up the center of Liam's chest, feeling the difference in texture as he runs over the thick curls of the man's chest hair. After diving in for a kiss, Zayn pulls back with a wild look in his eye. 

With no preamble whatsoever, Zayn takes Liam's cock into his mouth, which earns him a surprised shout of pleasure in response. It's wider than he's had in a while, and he relishes in the stretch and ache of his jaw. He sets himself up with an easy rhythm, not much unlike what Liam had done just moments before. He gets bored with that quickly, though, and looks up at Liam's face through his eyelashes. Liam's got his mouth hanging open, eyes half-lidded like he wants to close them but can't look away. They hold eye contact while Zayn starts to lower himself all the way, until his nose is nestled in the dark curls at the base of Liam's dick. A shudder rolls through Liam's body and Zayn almost smirks, satisfied as hell with himself, when he swallows, his throat working around the head. Liam's back arches beautifully off the floor, and Zayn allows his jaw to stretch just an increment wider, reveling in the feeling of Liam's trembling body beneath his own. He has to close his eyes as they begin to prick with tears - this isn't exactly ideal for breathing, but _fuck_ does Zayn love doing it, especially with how responsive Liam is. The man writhes against the floor of his own entryway, hands slipping as they grasp for purchase but find none. He shouts Zayn's name once, a warning, and Zayn pulls off after just a moment with a soft popping sound. A line of spit hands between his raw lips and the head of Liam's cock, and he directs his eyes upward once more as he angles is just right. Liam gasps and watches as the first few spurts cast sticky lines across Zayn's cheeks, his lips, his chin, before his eyes roll back and his body arches up, entire body twitching as he moves through his orgasm. 

Liam's panting, abs tightening as his body gently convulses, working through the aftershocks. He manages to open his eyes just in time to see Zayn poke his little pink tongue out and lap up some of the come around his mouth. "Holy fuck," he breathes, and his chest is heaving, glistening just slightly with a thin sheen of sweat. "That was fucking amazing."

Zayn's answering grin is about as bright as the sun, such a stark contrast to how dirty he'd looked slaving over Liam's knob. Liam can't help but smile a little in return, grabbing the other boys arm to coax him up, so they can press their swollen lips together in a kiss. Sated for the moment, they allow their tongues to move lazily against one another, Zayn's body resting on top of Liam's. His chest swells, because he feels good, this feels so good, and he's so glad he lost Louis at the club tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I kind of have more ideas for these two? But idk, it stands as a finished work as is so I guess we'll have to wait and see. Will I add another chapter? Who knows!! Do I have any motivation? Even better question! Thanks so much for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to end in smut! It's just getting late so I'll add it within the next couple days, I PROMISE THIS TIME GUYS. Thanks for reading!


End file.
